


Pillaged and Plundered, or, John's Frankly Ridiculous Sexual Fantasy About Sherlock as a Pirate

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notice the title.  Please do not expect anything other than a truly ridiculous, porny ficlet.  Enjoy :)</p><p>ETA:  There is a sequel to this story, and it's fabulous.  Check out the talented trista_zevkia's ficlet:  http://trista-zevkia.livejournal.com/61009.html#cutid1</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pillaged and Plundered, or, John's Frankly Ridiculous Sexual Fantasy About Sherlock as a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Notice the title. Please do not expect anything other than a truly ridiculous, porny ficlet. Enjoy :)
> 
> ETA: There is a sequel to this story, and it's fabulous. Check out the talented trista_zevkia's ficlet: http://trista-zevkia.livejournal.com/61009.html#cutid1

John, hands bound behind his back, peers down at the shark fins circling in the choppy waters below the plank, and debates the merits of drowning versus the merits of being devoured alive.

“Stop!” an imperious voice rings out, and John turns around to see who his possible rescuer is. His mouth goes dry at the sight of chiseled cheekbones, piercing eyes, curled dark hair, and a shirtless, well-defined chest. “Bring that man to me.”

John is roughly dragged to stand before the handsome pirate. “Leave us,” the pirate commands, and soon he and John are left alone on the deck. “On your knees,” he demands, peering down at John with a smirk.

John obeys, his mouth beginning to water as the pirate slowly, maddeningly undoes his flies to release a gorgeously long, curved cock. He roughly takes John by the hair and thrusts into his mouth, forcing his cock down John’s throat. John chokes, but desperately licks and sucks, letting his eyes flutter closed. The midday sun is blazing, the ropes are digging into his skin, and the hard deck is punishing his knees, but he’s oblivious to all of it as he moans in pleasure.

“Enough,” the pirate says after several moments and forces John away from him. He pulls John up by his hair and John is on his feet for mere seconds before he’s hoisted and flung over the pirate’s shoulder.

John is carried below deck and thrown unceremoniously onto a large bed, face down. He’s rapidly divested of his clothing, and he squirms, his erection trapped uncomfortably beneath him. He gasps and attempts to crane his neck around as he feels long, strong fingers working him open. A whine escapes his throat as the fingers are taken away, but the whine is replaced by a long moan as John feels something blunt pushing at his opening.

The dark-haired pirate slides his hands beneath John’s chest and pulls him closer, pushing until he’s fully seated inside John. He slides one hand between John’s legs and buries the other in John’s hair, turning John’s face towards his own and silencing John’s gasps and moans with his mouth and tongue….

**

“John. John. John!”

John blinks, startled out of his daydream, and fights the blush that he can feel spreading across his neck.

“John you’ve been staring at that same page for fifteen minutes without moving your eyes.”

John clears his throat. “Yes, right. I think…I’m coming down with something. I’m just going to go to bed.” John rises and walks upstairs as casually as one can with a newspaper perched strategically in front of one’s midsection to hide a raging hard-on. He’s just going to take care of that, using perfectly normal fantasies. Perfectly normal straight-bloke fantasies, at that. Yes, he is.

Sherlock returns to his laptop and spreadsheet, continuing his deductions about his flatmate’s sexual fantasies and theories on how best to exploit them.


End file.
